


The Well

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Demons, Drowning, F/M, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Sorey and Alisha buy a new home in a quiet countryside. Sorey is nerved by a malicious person he keeps seeing but keeps quiet about it. One frightening day Sorey finds that Alisha is missing he starts to absolutely panic! He learns about an abandoned school with a well, he goes to investigate ignoring the warnings of a mysterious ghost which leads to a devastating conclusions.





	The Well

It was a beautiful day as Sorey was driving his Nisan car with Alisha sleeping gently. Sorey smiled and kissed her forehead but what he saw outside the window shocked him! It was a man with blueish hair with an old fashioned uniform, he glared at Sorey intently and pounced at him! Sorey in absolute fear and drove as fast as he could! Sorey drove until he came across their new home. Sorey let out a deep sigh when Alisha finally woke up and smiled sleepily at him. Sorey smiled "Hello sleepyhead!" Alisha noticed Sorey's heart was beating quite fast and out of concern asked "Sorey? Are you alright?" Sorey smiled weakly "Yes, of course. Just excitement!" Alisha grinned at him. 

Alisha and Sorey realised the house was absolutely gorgeous, it was absolutely beautiful. Alisha felt very odd because of it. She asked Sorey why would anyone sell a house like this so cheaply. Sorey shrugged "Luck I suppose." While the couple put their stuff around the new house Sorey glanced outside the window to see that figure again, the scary figure he saw earlier. Sorey went over and closed the curtain. Alisha asked Sorey why did he close the curtain. Sorey told Alisha that it was too bright so he closed the curtain to not worry her. Alisha nodded and went upstairs. Sorey then heard a loud scream but it wasn't Alisha's voice it was male voice. Sorey gulped and peered out the window. It was him outside the house glaring at Sorey! Sorey immediately closed the curtains again. Sorey out of fear went outside to see the garden to take a breath of fresh air.

Alisha loved the beautiful bed and lid down to blissfully sleep until a knock on the door was heard. Alisha woke up suddenly and ran downstairs to open the door. It was a young man with blueish hair and purple eyes. He smiled "Hello there, I'm Mikleo. I need some assistance. You see, I have a little sister I have at school so would it be any trouble if you could kindly come with me?" Alisha being a kind soul nodded and left a note for Sorey that she would be helping a stranger and will be back by dinner time.


End file.
